A conventional transparent conductive film comprises a substrate, hard coating layers and transparent conductor layers formed on both surfaces of the substrate. The conventional hard coating layer includes a binder resin and a plurality of particles. However, since the large diameter particles are directly added to the hard coating layer, there is a problem that the transmittance of the transparent conductive film is decreased, the haze and the surface roughness is increased, thereby affecting the surface appearance of the product and user experience.